Challenge For Peace
by yaris
Summary: Takes place after the first war. Kira thinks he is going to settle down but he is completely wrong. Please R and R. Rated T for mild violence and language in later chapters. Chapter 8 is up. This is the retitled 'New begining'.
1. A New Begining

This is my second 'New Beining' the first was rated M and although I finished it I wanted to add to the story without the lemon part. Please R and R. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, it's characters, or any of the machines such as the strike or Archangel (besides any that I add of course). Sadly I do not own Honda® either, however the Dearana is my creation.

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Kira woke early to the sound of Captain Ramius' voice on the intercom. "Attention all personnel, we are currently docking in Hudson Bay Dock #166. I enjoyed being your Captain throughout the war. Good luck with your futures, God bless.

A wave of excitement washed over Kira's body. He was finally done with the war. Finally, it was all over.

He didn't know why he chose to settle down on earth instead of rejoining the colonies, nor did he know why he chose Canada instead of Japan. It just felt right. He got up, showered and dressed. Even though he knew the Archangel would be docked for two or three hours he decided to skip breakfast. He just wanted to have nothing to do with anything about the war anymore. He was so glad he didn't ever have to fight ever again.

He packed up his things and left the room. Before he could take one step he was entangled in a back breaking hug. It was Murdoch.

"I'm gonna miss ya kid! Catch ya around."

"Ya, bye."

When he got to the gate he took a deep breath of the fresh, clean earth air. Much better than the stuffy air in the ship he thought.

There was about half a dozen people departing the ship. They left single file. Captain Ramius was shaking their hands and bidding them good bye as they left. When it was his turn she gave him a hug instead of a handshake. It took him by surprise, but after he hugged her back. "Good bye."

"Good bye."

He walked to the rental car depot which was only across the street from the terminal. He drove out of the lot in a Honda Dearana which was a small car (about the size of our 2006 Civics) but it suited his needs for now.

He had bought a house off the net while onboard the Archangel. It was an old house in a small out port community, it had two stories and a full basement, it was furnished, had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was just renovated. He figured he would rest there for a few months and try to start a new life. Maybe he would stay there longer if he liked it there.

He glanced in the rear view mirror, the driver of the car behind him looked like Cagalli. It couldn't be her though. He thought she was going back to Orb. He hadn't spoken to Cagalli in a week and he felt bad for it, he really liked her, and they had found out later that she had been adopted so they could have a relation ship together if they wanted. He promised himself that he would get in contact with her as soon as he settled down.

He headed north towards his future home. He drifted into deep thought as he drove. He thought about the nice scenery, about his new life on the bay away from the Archangel, the Strike, fighting, killing, and Cagalli. Lately he noticed that whatever he thought about it always ended with Cagalli. He made a mental picture of her in his mind and ran his eyes down her body he had her memorized perfectly, but he wouldn't admit to himself that he loved her.

He realized that the Cagalli look-a-like was still following him. He pulled out to pass a car, she did the same, he pulled in between two cars, she did the same.

He reached the turn off for the town that he would be living in and turned, still traveling at highway speeds. She followed suit, like him maintaining her speed.

It was a long town that curved along with the bay, his house was in the middle of town, looking over the bay. It was red, and the trim was royal blue. He liked it, it suited him, solemn, lonely. There was a door in the master bedroom which led to a balcony that had the best view of the bay.

He turned into the driveway which was bare gravel. The other car whizzed past the house still traveling at about 100 km/h. "She looks exactly like Cagalli." He said out loud. "But it can't be her, why would she pass the house without even looking in at me? Is she still mad at me for how I treated her a week ago?

**FLASHBACK**

_"Kira! Isn't it great! We can start a family together and get married and everything now that we know that I was adopted."_

_"It's not that easy Cagalli, we are still family, brother and sister, just not by blood."_

_"So what. I didn't think you would care about that stuff now." She walked towards him arms outstretched to comfort him._

_"Leave me alone." He said, turning away. "I need to rest."_

_He had seen a tear roll down her face._

He was so sorry he had said that. He tried to apologize to her after but she ignored, and avoided him. He deserved it. The one person he loved and knew he could trust and he blew her off like she was nothing.

He walked up to the front door. Put the key in and turned. It unlocked with a click. He opened the door and stepped in. There was a package on the floor. How had it gotten there? The door was locked until now. Who had put it there? It had no name or return address. It was simply marked; Kira Yamato. He heard the look-a-like's car coming down the road again. He noticed that it slowed down.


	2. Regret

The first three chapters are the same as the M rating so if you already read that one you can skip to Chapter 4, however you might want to refresh your memory.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, blah blah blah don't sue no money ya ya ya. I also do not own Ford Motor Company® (although I can dream right?) or the (or a for that matter) Mustang™.

Chapter 2

Regret

He walked up to the front door. Put the key in and turned. It unlocked with a click. He opened the door and stepped in. There was a package on the floor. How had it gotten there? The door was locked until now. Who had put it there? It had no name or return address. It was simply marked; Kira Yamato. He heard the look-a-like's car coming down the road again. He noticed that it slowed down.

He rushed outside. Cagalli was more important than a mysterious package that could possibly be a bomb. He got outside in time to see the car drive on by, again the look-alike didn't look in at him. He felt his heart sink in his stomach. "Either it's not her, or she's really mad." He thought. He reminded himself once again that "She was going back to Orb I had my chance with her, and failed, she deserved better."

He stalked back into his house, and remembered the package. "I should call the town Bomb Disposal Team". He said out loud. Then he remembered that he was in a community that had a population of 600, including pets. Forget the BDT then, he'd just have to find out himself.

He picked it up carefully and walked into the kitchen, he hadn't even looked at how beautiful the place was yet. It had an old staircase with its original railing, there were French doors leading to every room downstairs, the living room, dining room, even the patio. On his way over to the kitchen table he tripped on a rug, and fell, the package went flying through the air and landed on the hard, cold ceramic tiles. Kira covered his head and waited.

He waited a whole thirty seconds, nothing happened. He stood up and brushed his clothes off. He was glad no one had walked in and had seen him covering his head for no reason. He picked up the package and lodged it on the table. He carefully peeled the brown paper off. He thrust his hand inside and closed it on the first object he felt. He pulled it out and along with his hand came…a picture.

A family picture in a beautiful birch frame, it was of his adopted family, the family who raised him in the colonies. He smiled. Partly because he was thinking of the good times he had with his family, and partly because he had thought that it was a bomb. He reached into the package again and this time pulled out a note. It read:

Dear Kira,

Congratulations on helping to win the war, we are all very proud of you.

Please contact us soon, we miss you.

Love,

the family

Kira read the letter and started to cry. Why did he pick Canada instead of going back home? There had to be a reason for it. He decided to hang the picture up later. First he wanted to go back to the city and buy some supplies like groceries and things like that.

He got into the rental car, which reminded him that he had to get his own wheels too, and without locking the door he headed towards the city. "Why lock the door in a small town like this, no one knows I'm here." He reasoned.

He sped off in the direction of town.

When he reached the city he headed towards the ford dealership, he had always liked Fords, his adoption Dad had an F-150, very reliable and tough truck. He pulled onto the lot right next to a brand new silver Mustang convertible. He got out and walked over to it, ran his hand across the hood. He loved it. Not as much as he loved Cagalli he assured himself. He walked into the dealership, and 20 minutes later he was screeching the tires of his new pony as he left the lot. Not exactly practical for picking up groceries. Oh well.

His next stop was the grocery store, where he picked up at least a weeks worth of supplies. He headed back home easily getting up to highway speeds. He skidded to a halt in the driveway. "Brakes work." He joked to himself.

He walked in and dropped the groceries down on the floor. He almost broke the eggs. Standing in front of him, arms folded, was Cagalli.

"Cagalli, hi, I guess it was you I seen today, what are you doing here?"

"You left and didn't even say goodbye."

"I, I, I thought you were going to Orb."

"What does that have to do with saying goodbye to me?" She said, eyes watering.

"That's not what I mea…"

"Save it! I though you loved me?" She said, crying now. "After we found out that I was adopted I thought you would go back to loving me."

"But I, you, I just…"

"Bullshit!" She screamed.

He was stunned.

"Why did you leave me if you loved me?"

"Because I needed to relax and forget abou…"

"Relax? How come you couldn't relax with me? Oh I'm too much trouble for you am I?"

Kira could see he was just digging his hole deeper. "Because, I just thought that you needed time alone to…"

"You could have said goodbye." She said, calming down a little.

"I know." He said.

"Then why didn't you!" She yelled at him again.

She shoved him, hard, on the way out the door. "Jerk!" She called back as she got into her car.

Kira loved her, and he knew he did, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He grabbed the keys, locked the front door, jumped into his Mustang and sped off after her.


	3. Patchwork

Disclaimer: ……. I'm not saying it again, you can't make me!

Chapter 3

Patchwork

Kira loved her, and he knew he did, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He grabbed the keys, locked the front door, jumped into his Mustang and sped off after her.

It took no time at all for the Mustang to catch up with her Hyundai rental. However he wasn't sure how to stop her once he caught up to her. They were headed in the opposite direction of the city. A passing lane was coming up, he put on his blinker and hauled out. Keeping an eye on the road, but still wanting to fix things he mouthed to her, "Pull over and we'll talk."

She mouthed back, "Go to Hell!" and pressed the accelerator harder.

Kira just blinked, he had never seen her like this before, he was really sorry fo… that was it! She wanted him to say he was sorry, then everything will be normal again.

By the time his brilliant little head figured this much out the passing lane was closing in, she was doing well over 130 km/h.

He waited for another passing lane, and then he pulled out once more, he figured that the top speed for the little Hyundai was around 130 because she didn't accelerate when he pulled up to her. He got the car as close as he could without endangering himself and Cagalli. He looked her straight in the face, if any traffic was coming they could watch for him, and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are!" She mouthed back. Then she did something he had never seen her do before, she stuck up her finger to him.

He was speechless. He pulled back behind her. They traveled like that for five minutes, he noticed in her mirror that she was crying. "I'm so sorry." he said, his eyes started to water too.

He remembered one time when he had saw a police chase, the cop stopped the criminal by spinning their car around. "Maybe it'll work." He thought out loud.

He eased the car ahead and gently, so as to not scratch either car, placed the passenger side of his bumper against the driver's side of hers, and turned the wheel just a tiny bit. At the speeds they were going he knew it wouldn't take much for either one of them to go out of control.

Her car spun around just as he had planned. She went right to the edge of the highway. He waited for his car to brake to a stop. Then he ran over to her. He opened the door, she got out in a hurry. "He grabbed her by the arm and started to apologize, "I'm sorr…" Slap! She had slapped him just as she had done when they first met.

"Are you crazy! You could have killed us both! Oh my God! I'm so sorry." She cried out.

"It's okay," he said rubbing his now red cheek, "I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything, and that I love you too."

"She stared into his violet eyes. "Do you? Really?"

He nodded.

"Then why didn't you say goodbye!" She said in an irritated voice.

"Because I didn't want to admit to myself that I might never see you again."

"Kira?"

"Mmhhmm."

"I'm sorry for everything too."

Then there was a long and passionate kiss. When they parted he said, "Let's go home." She nodded, and they both got into the Mustang and drove back.

When they arrived, there was a package on the door step. "Not another one!" He exclaimed.

This time there was not even a name on it, no address, no return address, no 'To' and 'From'.

They brought it inside and laid it on the table, it felt like it was made of material, but it was heavy. They decided to open it together, inside they found a note that read.

Dear new neighbor(s),

Hello, welcome to this lovely little town. We hope you enjoy it here, we should get together and have a barbeque some time.

Your new neighbors,

The Robinsons

Inside there was a beautiful queen size patchwork quilt. Kira thought it suited them, he kissed her on the forehead, she smiled, something he hadn't seen her do in a week. They began to unpack the groceries. Preparing for their new life, together, like a patchwork quilt.


	4. K and A Construction

Hey everyone! Enjoy this chapter. Please R and R.

Disclaimer: I can only wish to own something I don't but I can write about it. I don't own Toyota®, or Canadian Tire® either.

Chapter 4

Inside there was a beautiful queen size patchwork quilt. Kira thought it suited them, he kissed her on the forehead, she smiled, something he hadn't seen her do in a week. They began to unpack the groceries. Preparing for their new life, together, like a patchwork quilt.

Kira woke early the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. Cagalli stirred but never woke. He showered and dressed, then went out on the balcony.

"Next trip to the city I have to pick up some chairs." He reminded himself.

He stared out into the bay. "It's so peaceful here," he though to himself. "I think I might settle down here. Me and Cagalli."

Cagalli woke up and came out on the bridge with him. "What's for breakfast?" She asked him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I don't know, what're you cooking?" He joked.

She smiled at him and looked out into the bay. "It's beautiful."

"Ya I know."

"Kira."

"Yes."

"Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

He was going to argue that he never left her in the first place but decided against it. " I promise I won't."

She cuddled into him. He held her tight, not wanting to lose her as well.

They went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Just as the bacon started to brown up, just the way Kira liked it, there was a knock on the door. Cagalli went to the window to see if she could identify the car. "A black Toyota sports car." She told Kira.

Kira shook his head to say he didn't know who owned it, and went to answer the door. Before he got to the door it burst open and in came Athrun and Lacus.

Kira and Cagalli were in shock. "Wh, wh, what are you doing here?" he said, a little less than enthusiastic.

Athrun's big smile tuned to a frown. "Aren't you surprised?"

Kira snapped out of his gaze and a grin stretched across his face. "Of course I'm surprised I just didn't realize you were coming. It just shocked me to see the two of you here I guess. How did you know where to find me?"

Athrun laughed and said, "I just went with the Mustang out front."

Kira laughed too. Then he remembered something really important. The bacon!

He turned around and started towards the stove. He noticed steam over the table. He looked at the table. There were four plates of bacon and eggs, four mugs of coffee, and two girls giggling at each other. Cagalli looked up at Kira. "Who knows when the two of you were going to stop gabbing, we were getting hungry."

"And we saved the bacon." Said Lacus laughing.

They all laughed together. Athrun and Kira sat down and started eating.

"How long do you plan to stay for?" Asked Cagalli.

"As long as it takes us to get a house built on the empty lot next door." Athrun said smiling.

Kira and Cagalli glanced at each other. So much for forgetting about the war.

Athrun sensed something wrong. "Is it okay with you, because we can rent in the city until it's done."

"No, no it's fine." Said Cagalli.

"Stay as long as you like." Kira added.

"Thanks a lot." Lacus said, finishing her meal and clearing away the dishes.

"I can do that Lacus." Cagalli offered, getting up.

Kira helped Athrun bring the suit cases to his and Lacus' room. Then he showed him the rest of the house. They looked at each others car. They both commented on the others taste. And went back inside.

Later that day they went to see the garden. Well not really, there wasn't much of a garden there. The former home owners had been an old couple who didn't have the strength to devote to a garden, so the lot was entirely gravel. Lacus started bursting into thought. "Put a fountain here, oh and this is a great place for…"

"Lacus, it's their garden remember. You have your own garden to plan."

"Oh, right."

They had a snack and Kira and Athrun decided to make a trip to the city. They took Kira's Mustang to the Ford dealer, the salesman was surprised to see them so soon.

"What's the trouble?" He said, looking over the car.

"Nothing, we want a truck too." Kira said.

Athrun and Kira decided to go halfs on a truck. Not because they couldn't afford it on their own, it just made sense.

They chose a turbo diesel F-250, black, four wheel drive, leather, sunroof. Kira wanted to drive it so Athrun took the Stang. They went to the hardware store, Kira wanted to build a Flower box for Cagalli, and for Lacus until she got one of her own. He also wanted to build a deck on the bottom floor. He got 100 pieces of 2 X 4, 10 pieces of 4 X 4, and 20 pieces of 2 X 6.

"That should do it." Said Kira.

"I hope so, if I didn't know better I'd say you were building a house."

They laughed, Kira picked up 200 lbs of nails, a hammer, a cordless drill, a handsaw, a shovel, and a few bags of pete moss.

"We're gonna need another truck." Athrun joked on the way out of the store.

They got into the vehicles and Kira led them to Canadian Tire.

"What now." Said Athrun to himself, a little annoyed.

Kira ran into the store, ten minutes later, he came out and backed the truck into the big doors at the back of the building, he came out five minutes later towing a dumping trailer be hind him.

"Oh Jesus." Athrun said rolling his eyes.

Kira grinned as he drove by, Athrun shook his head.

They drove down the highway, Athrun wondered what the trailer was for.

About a minute away from the city they pulled off onto a side road, i twas made from gravel, Kira signaled Athrun to stay where he was, not wanting to beat up his car.

A whole twenty minutes passed, Athrun was sure he had had five or six naps, when Kira finally came out, pulling a heaping trailer load of fine gravel with him.

They had the deck built in a couple of days, and the flower box was huge, and full of all kinds of flowers, to Lacus' delight.

Kira and Athrun had even started a vegetable garden. And Athrun and Lacus' house was almost completed outside.

One night while they were all eating supper, someone knocked on the front door.

"Who could that be? Not more company i hope." Kidded Kira.

"I'll get it" Said Cagalli.


	5. A Not So Welcomed Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or it's characters.

Chapter 5

A Not So Welcomed Visitor

"I'll get it" Said Cagalli.

She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole, her face lit up and she through the door open. Standing there in ordinary close –which was funny looking on this person to Cagalli- was Captain Ramius. Cagalli saluted with a big smile on her face.

"The war is over Cagalli, you can stop that."

"Oh, okay."

Lacus and Cagalli hugged her and Kira and Athrun shook her hand.

Lacus began to make her a cup of tea. She sat down at the oak kitchen table and stared around the room.

"Nice place." She commented to Kira.

"Thanks." Cagalli said innocently.

Murrue looked at Kira. He smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Inquired Athrun, breaking the awkward silence.

Her bright and cheerful face turned grim. "Not a pleasant note I'm afraid."

"Why, what's wrong?" Wondered Kira.

"I don't think you'll like the reason Kira, I have bad news." Lacus turned around with the cup of tea. "There's going to be another war soon." Lacus dropped the cup, it broke into a dozen pieces on the hard tiles. Tea went everywhere. They were all in shock.

(Author's Notes: Sorry it's short, I'm back to school now so it's hard to find time. Please R and R. Look for the next chapter "Broken Cup Broken Thoughts" soon hopefully.


	6. Broken Cup, Broken Thoughts

Sorry it took so long. Busy with school. Please R and R. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, you do not own Gundam Seed, your Father does not own Gundam Seed, your Mother does not own Gundam Seed, your dog does not own Gundam Seed, neither does your cat.

Chapter 6

Broken Cup Broken Thoughts

"I don't think you'll like the reason Kira, I have bad news." Lacus turned around with the cup of tea. "There's going to be another war soon." Lacus dropped the cup, it broke into a dozen pieces on the hard tiles. Tea went everywhere. They were all in shock.

Lacus didn't even realize what she did, none of them did.

"Wh, what do you mean?" Asked Kira, a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Colony A535 supports Zaft's beliefs and has started another attempt for 'fighting in peace'. They call themselves 'The Second Zaft Movement'. TSZM for short. As far as we know there's only a handful of them so far..."

"So let's destroy them now, before they grow!" Blurted Athrun.

"That's the problem, we don't know where they are." She took a deep breath. " But soon they will come," she sighed, "and we will have to fight again."

"NO WAY!" Shouted Kira angrily. "I'm done with God Damn wars, I came here to get away from that bullshit!"

Cagalli went over to comfort him but he pushed her away and ran out the front door.

They were in shock, Cagalli especially. Kira had had some pretty emotional moments, but this one took the cake.

Cagalli left as well. She was sure she knew where to find him.

At the very end of town, there was a wharf, on the other side of the wharf there was a fence, on the other side of the fence there was a rocky beach.

Cagalli wanted to find Kira of course, but she had only been there twice before and remembered how smooth and warm the stones felt.

She took off her sneakers and her socks and put them on a big rock, she continued walking the beach.

About five minutes walk from the fence was a big piece of rock that had fallen from the cliff overhead. On top of the rock were a pair of sneakers with sicks in them.

"Kira's." She said to herself.

She rounded a corner of the cliff and came to a hollow in the side of the cliff. Hollowed by the winter storms.

The hollow was empty, except for a shirt and a pair of pants . Now she was really confused.

"Where the hell did he go?"

She walked a little further along the beach and spotted him in a tide pool, staring out to the sea, crying.

She took off her pants and shirt and got in beside him.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Ya." He lied.

There was a long silence. They stared into the bay.

"I wanted to get away from fighting."

"I know." She said sadly.

He sighed. She looked at him, he looked at her. She kissed him. She ran her hand down his chest and into his boxers. He slid his tongue in and out of her mouth.

"Let's go home." She said.

"Ok."

They dried off and got dressed.

Home they walked, hand in hand.

(A/N Stay tuned for more chapters soon!)


	7. Back at 'One'

Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy. Please R and R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or the characters, leave me alone!

Chapter 7

Back at 'One'

Kira woke the next day to the smell of bacon frying. He got up, showered and dressed, went downstairs. Sat to the table to a waiting cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Lacus.

"Fine." Responded Kira. "Thanks guys."

"Glad to help." Said Athrun, placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table.

"Thanks." Said Kira, this time for the breakfast.

"You're welcome."

"Where's Cagalli?" Kira asked, looking around.

"She's over telling the contractor building mine and Lacus' house how to do their job." He said grinning."Apparently they were mixing the foundation for the garage wrong."

Kira laughed and started to eat.

He went upstairs to pack, unfortunately they had to go back to the Archangel and fight TSZM. Once he was packed he brought his bag downstairs, put it next to everyone else's, went over to see how Cagalli was doing with fixing the contractor's mistakes.

It was a beautiful house, log siding, two story, with big windows, and a skylight in every upstairs room. There was a spiral staircase, leading upstairs, and a smaller one at the end of the hall, leading to the attic.

He walked through the bottom floor, no one in the house. He looked out a window that overlooked the back of the house. There she was, mixing the foundation herself with all the workers looking at her like she was nuts. Which she kind of was Kira reminded himself.

He walked out just as she was finishing her 'job'.

"Kira!" She ran to him and gave him a hug, he hugged her back. "Are you alright? How are you feeling? Are you packed?"

"I feel fine, and yes I'm packed."

Two hours later they were climbing into the BMW 350xi2 that Captain Ramius had sent to them, and with Kira driving sped off towards the city, where they would fly to Japan and board the Archangel for, hopefully, the last time.

Kira felt his eyes start to water, he held the tears back. He watched with suppressed sadness, as he left his house, his car, his new life.

"Did you lock the car?" Asked Cagalli and Lacus in unison.

"Yes." Replied the boys together.

"How about the doors and windows Kira?"

"Yes."

Kira stared ahead the whole way to the city. He didn't want to look back, in case the car happened to turn itself around. He was back at square one.

(A/N Hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Please R and R. I have moved on eof my other fics, 'Cronicles of IA', to Fictionpress if anybody is looking for it. Later.)


	8. Recruits

**Chapter 8**

**Recruits**

**Kira was sharing a quarters with Athrun. He had been so tired when they arrived at the Archangel that he went straight to bed.**

**After he had showered the next morning he decided to go look at the Strike.**

**"I guess I really did miss you." Thought Kira.**

**He climbed inside it and just looked around and thought; "Did I miss you enough to kill again?"**

**He got out. As soon as he hit the ground a man came towards him.**

**"Hey! Hey!" Kira looked at him. "You can't be aboard there, mate." He had an Australian accent. Dark haired, dark skinned, pale blue eyes. He was well built, just under 6' tall.**

**"I'm the pilot." Kira explained, holding out his hand.**

**The man stood there, staring at him. "You? Your just a kid."**

**Kira frowned and retracted his hand a little. Seeing this the man shook his hand. "Alec"**

**"Kira."**

**"Good to meet ya mate!"**

**Alec let go of Kira's hand.**

**"Ever use anything like this mate?"**

**Kira explained that he piloted in the war against Zaft.**

**"Wow, you came back then? Good on ya! Not many came back that was in the war against Zaft. Took their money an' ran they did."**

**"So not everyone came back?" Asked Kira, unaware that he could have denied.**

**Alec shook his head.**

**"So there are less people."**

**"More. We got us a new secret weapon. Had to hire operators and mechanics for it, mate." He said in a hushed voice. "No one is supposed to know about it though." He held up his finger to his lips.**

**Kira nodded in understanding.**

**"Where is it located?"**

**"Top floor, in a room with 11w on the door." He said, looking around for possible eaves droppers. "It's heavily guarded though."**

**Kira told him thanks for the info and left to find Cagalli, Athrun, or Lacus.**

**See ya 'round mate." Alec called to him.**

**Kira found Athrun and Cagalli talking on the deck.**

**"What are you two doing?" he asked accusingly, although he was joking.**

**"Nothing." They both responded quickly. Kira noticed they both blushed.**

**"Kira sat down next to Cagalli and put his arm around her.**

**Lacus came out onto the deck, dragging a young boy by the hand. He looked at them apprehensively. **

**Every one stood up. "This is Issac." Lacus introduced. "This is Athrun, Kira, and Cagalli."**

**He shook their hands. He was shorter than them, although he was only a year younger. He had reddish hair, freckles on his ears, as well as a group of freckles that started on one cheek, went across his small nose, and ended on the other cheek.**

**"We're at the Gulf!" Lacus shouted in excitement. "It's always really warm in the Gulf." She explained to Issac.**

**Cagalli took off her clothes to reveal a red two piece bathing suit. Kira caught Issac staring at Cagalli, but he didn't say anything to him. Athrun and Kira followed suit. Then Lacus stripped too.**

**"Yes, an extremely warm wind blows from the 'Chinese Chanel." Cagalli added.**

**Kira noticed that Issac wasn't looking at Cagalli's face when she was talking to him, instead he was focused on her breasts. Again Kira didn't mention it to him.**

**Issac decided to strip off as well. His chest was scattered with freckles here and there, but he was well built for his age.**

**Cagalli looked over him and pushed his just-visible abs.**

**"Oooh." She cooed. She and Issac laughed.**

**Kira rolled his eyes and looked away. Athrun, who was sitting next to him- the girls and Issac were standing- looked at him.**

**"Jealous?" Athrun whispered.**

**Kira turned his head, but Athrun had already turned away.**

**Next Issac removed his pants, revealing a pair of plaid boxers with a noticeable bump in the middle.**

**Kira didn't want to see Cagalli's reaction to this. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the of the Gulf winds blowing over his body.**

**Later that night he met the other three recruits. Linda, who's beauty rivals Lacus'. Muhammad, an Asian boy about 17 years old, he's the programmer of the secret weapon, although he obviously doesn't come out and say this. Finally he meets Putka, an Icelandic man in his mid-forties, he's the designer and operator of the secret weapon.**

**Kira isn't sure what to think of them, sure they seemed friendly, but not in the same way that his friends on the ship were.**

**While he was lying in bed that night, he wondered what Cagalli was doing, or perhaps he wondered 'who' she was doing. Athrun coughed in his sleep. Kira was sure he heard a muffled "Issac" mixed with the cough.**


End file.
